


Dry Your Eyes Brother

by Taurnil



Series: Kíli’s Special Boy [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (Both sexual and non-sexual), Age Play, Baby Fíli, Diapers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Infantilism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thorin discovers some of Fíli's toys it's up to Kíli to calm his baby down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Your Eyes Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/gifts), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



> Who asks for more of this :-)
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains both sexual and non-sexual age play and infantilism- including wetting and nappies. If this is not something you enjoy then DO NOT READ!

The two brother’s shuffled into their bedroom, collapsing in a heap on Kíli’s bed. Kíli groaned loudly, his muscles sore and aching, spreading out on his bed with his brother snuggling into his side.

“Kee,” Fíli whined. “Hurts.” Kíli sighed, wrapping his arms around his older brother and pulling him closer.

“I know baby,” Kíli said soothingly. “I’ll draw you a bath in a moment.”

“Want a nap first,” Fíli replied with a whimper.

“Me too baby!” Kíli said laughing. He relaxed against the soft mattress feeling his eyes close, the warm body of his beloved brother pressing into his side.

It had been a rough day for both the brothers, long and tiring. Thorin had dragged them out of bed at the crack of dawn to accompany him on a long days hunt. They had spent nine whole hours trudging through the forest, laying snares and traps, wrestling with resistant boars. Their bodies were covered in mud and twigs and leaves and their legs felt like they were about to shrivel up and die. Fíli in particular was feeling very moany. When on patrols or hunts with their uncle they were only allowed to relieve themselves when Thorin said they could spare the time meaning that both brother’s would have to hold their water for hours before finally letting go. This was especially hard on Fíli who had spent the previous evening in his nappy, meaning his bladder was feeling incredibly sore. He wrapped his arms tighter around his brother, sniffling in pain.

Suddenly the door to their bedroom swung open, making both brothers’ jump.

“Come on boys!” Thorin said sternly, “Do not start being pathetic. I have been on far longer journeys that than with far more work and come out of it with energy to spare. You need to be more prepared for what the world can do to you and you are not going to learn a thing by-“

The boys stopped listening. They pulled themselves out of bed, stretching their tired limbs, pulling bits of forest out of their hair. Thorin continued to lecture them, telling them how much he had achieved by the time he was their age and how many wars he had already fought in. It was almost like he was encouraging them to go out and start to disturb the peace between the colonies so they could live the harsh life he had. They stood there nodding and looking at their feet as their uncle ranted on, starting a fire in the pit and resting his nephew’s boots around it to dry them out.

“…Now wash up, change for dinner,” Thorin concluded with, the only words that had come out of his mouth the brothers felt was worth listening to. Thorin picked Kíli’s sword off the floor, giving him a disapproving glare as he did so, before returning it to the small rack on the wall. As he turned back he knocked over a large wooden box- both boys freezing in fear.

Thorin watched as all the toys flew out across the room. All the wooden soldiers, the beautifully crafted horses with real hair, a large hand-painted glass dragon that remarkably remained unharmed and some tiny wool farm animals to name few. Thorin stood in silence, his stern glare fixed on the toys as if he were looking at a dangerous series of poisons. Fíli started to shiver in fear, his younger brother running his hand soothingly down his back.

“Kíli,” Thorin said slowly. “Are these yours?” Kíli remained silent. Truthfully his Uncle looked more disappointed than angry. “You are far too old for things like this! For goodness sake!”

“Uncle…” Kíli said quietly. He racked his brain, trying desperately to think of an explanation. But nothing was coming to him.

“No excuses boy!” Thorin said firmly. “I know that growing up can be hard sometimes but you need to learn to let things go. You cannot be a noble prince with a wife and an army who goes off to play with toys in-between meetings. I’m sorry Kíli but you are going to have to get rid of all of these.”

“But Thorin-“

“But nothing Kíli!” Thorin roared. He reached down and picked up a handful of the wooden army, including Kholoh- Fíli’s favourite horse with the soft, blue mane; and threw them into the fire pit. Kíli felt his brother stiffen next to him. His gaze remained on Thorin but he could tell his brother was trying not to cry.

“Clear these away then get washed and dressed,” Thorin said, much more calmly, thinking he had gotten his point across. “I’ll see you at dinner.” Thorin leaned in and kissed Kíli’s forehead softly, not noticing the devastated expression on the older’s face.

Fíli barely waited for his Uncle to close the door behind him before falling onto his knees in front of the fire, wailing loudly. Kíli rushed to his side after him, afraid that his brother might try to reach into the hot flames.

“No baby!” Kíli said, firmly but sweetly. “Please baby calm down.” He pulled Fíli into his arms, pressing his head to his chest and rocking him back and forth. “I’m so sorry sweetling,” he whispered before humming a lullaby under his breath. “I’ll make you another one I promise.”

“I do not want another one!” Fíli whined. “I want Kholoh!” He sobbed loudly into Kíli’s shirt his strong arms squeezing him so tightly he could barely breathe.

It was moments like this that made Kíli truly grateful for his childhood. He could not imagine how Fíli must have felt growing up. The envy he must have felt whenever he saw himself and Gimli tackling each other in a field.

Kíli sniffed, recognising the strong scent. He looked down at his brother, realising that Fíli had wet himself. It did not matter too much, his trousers already needed washing after the day he had. But he would have to get Fíli out of them as soon as possible, it was a cold chilly night and it would be very irresponsible of him to let his poor little baby shiver in wet breeches. He needed to get him out of the soggy trousers and into some thick woollen clothes.

“Come on lovely,” Kíli said softly, knowing that Fíli felt very vulnerable right now. “You need a bath. You’re all smelly!” Kíli tickled Fíli as he spoke making him laugh lightly despite the tears that still streamed down his face. Fíli looked down at his sodden breeches and blushed hard.

“I’ve had an accident Kee…” He whimpered, looking very ashamed of himself. Kíli pulled him back against his chest to reassure him.

“It’s alright darling,” He cooed. “You did not mean to. It does not matter, not in the slightest.”

“I’m sorry brother.” Fíli’s voice was muffled, his face once again buried in Kíli’s shirt.

“Do not be sorry my baby. It’s alright.” Kee pulled back, kissing Fíli softly on the lips. “You can wear a nappy tonight if you’d like. Would that make you feel better?” Fíli nodded furiously, his eyes shining like a little boy’s.

“Come on then darling,” Kíli said standing up, holding out his hand. “How about a nice warm bath.” Fíli smiled but did not take Kíli’s hand. Instead he held out his two large, muscled arms, reaching up with grabby hands. Kíli sighed, wrapping his arms around his much bigger brother, pulling him up, using all his strength. Maybe Thorin was right, maybe he should work harder. It would certainly make things easier on Fíli- and he certainly deserved things a little easier.

Kíli half carried, half dragged his elder brother towards the washroom, the yellow haired dwarf still blubbing uncontrollably the entire journey. Fíli was little help in getting him undressed. He refused to let go of Kíli, his arms holding him tight, wetting his own clothes with tears.

“Come on baby, its bath time now!” Kíli said, trying to keep his voice sweet despite his frustration. He loved Fíli very, very much and knew he needed comfort- but that did not change the fact that he was being very, very annoying! Eventually Kíli managed to get his brother naked and lowered him into the warm tub. But still Fíli did not calm down. Fíli squirmed and sobbed making it impossible for Kíli to scrub his skin or wash his hair.

Eventually Kíli sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He took off his own clothes and got into the tub besides his brother. Fíli snuggled into his naked body, whimpering and sucking his thumb into his mouth. Kíli rocked his brother back and forth until he finally fell asleep. Nu As silently as he could Kíli proceeded to wash his brother and himself, rinsing their hair free of twigs and leaves, wiping the soil and grime from their skin. When he was done he relaxed back into the water for a few more minutes, letting Fíli sleep.

When Kíli felt the water turn cold he kissed his brother awake, leaving butterfly kisses all over his face and neck, gently scratching at his hair. The moment Fíli blinked himself awake the crying and sniffling started again. He tried to behave like a big boy but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Kholoh burning in the fire pit. Kíli pulled his brother out of the tub and back into the bedroom, lying him down naked besides the fire. Kíli groaned rubbing his eyes in frustration. Fíli just cried and cried. Kíli hated this. He wanted to make his brother happy; that was all he’d ever wanted. He was a terrible carer! Kíli took a towel and tried to dry his brother off, patting him down gently, and making shushing noises as he worked. When he got to Fíli’s groin Kíli wrapped the towel around his brother’s genitals squeezing his cock through the fluffy material. Fíli moaned slightly at the contact, the cries becoming slightly softer but not stopping.

Fíli opened his eyes went he felt soft wool rubbing against his face. He opened his lids and was met with the button eyes of Dolek, Kíli’s childhood donkey that served as he comfort toys during his dwarfling days. Fíli could not help be smile at the sight. He pulled Dolek into his arms, cuddling him into his chest, smiling as he stroked the soft hair of the toy. Kíli almost let out a squeal of relief at having shut Fíli up! Now all he needed to do was calm him down before dinner.

Kíli knelt in-between his elder brother’s legs, rubbing his hand over the half-hard cock, watching as it grew harder. Fíli moaned, thrusting up into his brother’s touch. His eyes were still closed and he was still holding Dolek so close his limbs and head were out of proportion- but his face had flushed red and he was panting with arousal. Kíli wrapped his fist around Fíli’s cock, stroking it slowly, almost teasingly, until it’s was hard and leaking in his hand. Fíli began crying once more, but instead of horrid, pained tears, he was crying the sweet beautiful moans he made when he was intimate with his brother.

The younger brother lowered his head, running the tip of his tongue lightly over Fíli’s balls, making his brother whine and squirm, desperate for more. Kíli took his brother’s hard, thick cock into his throat, pushing down until his lips were tickled by the curly hair around the base. Often Fíli liked to shave the hair around his groin if he was feeling particularly little but he had not done so for a while, meaning the hair rubbed against his little brother’s face like stubble.

Kíli was amazing at sucking cock. He loved it. Especially his brother’s. He sucked lightly, moving his head up and down, breathing steadily through his nose. Occasionally he would pull of slowly, sucking hard and pressing his tongue on the underside- a technique that always had Fíli thrusting and grunting with pleasure. Kíli held his brother’s hips down on the work, working his cock steadily and beautifully, rubbing his own cock against the rug underneath him. He let go of Fíli with his left hand, shoving it between his own legs to bring himself off.

“Brother,” Fíli panted. “Do you want me to help you?” Kíli pulled off Fíli’s cock to reply, rolling his balls in his hand to keep him on edge.

“It’s alright my darling,” Kíli said soothingly. “You just keep calm and relax. I’m here to look after you baby. I always will be- I promise.” He lowered his head, taking Fíli cock back down his throat.

Fíli could no longer be patient and thrust up into Kíli’s throat. Kíli let him. Fíli deserved some release. Fíli grabbed Kíli’s hair, pulling hard as he came, biting his lip, grunting like a wild animal as he spilt himself down his brother’s throat. Kíli thrust into his own fist, quickly grabbing his dirty shirt to wrap it around his cock, coming into the worn material. He would be sure to wash the shirt at the same time as Fíli’s wet trousers.

Fíli lay quietly on the rug, Dolek tucked under his arms, lying peacefully and calmly for the first time that day. After a few moments he heard a rustling and lifted his hips. He opened his eyes to watch his brother secure his nappy, moaning through his teeth as the soft material cradled his sensitive flesh. He thought back on his behaviour this evening and nearly groaned with embarrassment. He truly had the most amazing brother in the entire world. He loved Kíli more than life itself and could not imagine living without him. Hopefully he would never have to.

Kíli had already dressed himself when Fíli was lying beside the fire and was now free to help his brother. He pulled a pair of loose fitting trousers over Fíli’s legs on top of the nappy, blowing a raspberry kiss against Fíli’s belly as he secured them making him squirm and giggle, nearly kicking his brother off him.

“Come on Fee, arms up!”

Fíli obeyed his brother letting him push the thick wool jumper over his head, pulling it down over his larger body.

“There we are baby,” Kíli said, before kissing Fíli’s nose.

“Thank-you Kíli,” Fíli said blushing. “I’m sorry for… well for being a baby!” Kíli just laughed loudly, sitting behind his brother to braid his hair.

“Never apologise for being you Fee,” Kíli said honestly. “If I did not want to look after you then I would not. I do it because I enjoy it and because you need it. I will gladly look after you for the rest of your life, good days and bad days.”

Fíli turned to his brother, forcing him to drop the braid, and passionately kissed him. For the first time since their relationship began Fíli dominated his brother, pressing his lips insistently against his, his tongue forcing its way inside. Fíli pressed his padded hips against the Youngers, grasping his wrists and pressing them to the floor. Kíli moaned into the kiss, thrusting up to meet his brother, his spent cock hardening once more as he felt Fíli’s soft nappy against him.

The two brothers jumped apart as the heard a loud knock on the door. Immediately Kíli pushed his brother off, grabbing all the toys that were still scattered across the floor before shoving them back into the box and hiding it under his bed.

“Dinner is ready boys,” Thorin called from behind the door.

“Just coming Uncle,” Kíli replied, pulling his brother up onto his feet.

He leaned in and pecked Fíli on the lips.

“Later brother,” He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me very, very happy! ^_^ Please leave some!
> 
> Kholoh = Khuzdul for "Hero"  
> Dolek = Khuzdul for "Gift."


End file.
